Solid waste is generated in mass quantities everyday and many methods of disposing the solid waste exist. In particular to lawn and garden care, organic solid waste such as weeds, shrubbery, leaves, grass, food, foliage, blight and other organic matter is currently disposed of using conventional cutting technologies, chemicals, incineration and other methods. Conventional cutting technologies include, but are not limited to, rotary or sickle mowers, leaf blowers, rakes, hedge trimmers, saws or chipper shredders and machetes. Although the methods of controlling lawn and garden waste using chemicals are effective, they can be expensive, non-reusable and potentially harmful to the environment such as soil, water or air contamination. The use of chemical growth management also creates erosion which can in effect cause persistent toxins to be distributed in the environment through the chemical mixture within the areas that the chemical is applied.
Conventional cutting tools which are widely used to control vegetation, however take a substantial amount of time, resources, steps and labor to perform the controlling process. In addition, conventional cutting tools require the use of fuel to operate, which impact society's dependence on fossil fuels. In the home, food stuffs are often disposed of by using conventional garbage disposals or trash compactors which can be quite dangerous to the user due the presence of moving blades. Burning and incineration of organic matter, as is done by fire departments and governmental agencies, causes air pollution which can be harmful to humans and animals inhaling the smoke. Nonetheless, incineration also produces ash and can spread uncontrollably if not properly contained.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for controlling and disposing of waste material using a non-toxic reusable source, such as water. What is also needed is a method and apparatus for disposing waste material which eliminates the dependence on chemicals. What is further needed is a method and apparatus for disposing waste material which is non-expensive and safe and is beneficial to the reuse of water.